Choose me
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: arthur tiene dos grandes amores, pero el tiene que decidir con quien sera su pareja Usuk y ScotEng/AU/ primer one-shot summary del asco


Arthur era muy feliz en compañía de sus grandes "personas especiales" Alfred f. jones y Scott kirkland pero todo empezó a estar tenso porque ambos le dijeron las palabras que le cambiarían su hermosa vida las palabras "te amo Arthur"

El joven estaba muy feliz que lo quisieran de esa forma pero a la vez no. Porque tenía que elegir a uno de los dos. No podría aceptar a uno y desechar los sentimientos del otro, ya que ambos son importantes para él, además ama a los dos por igual

Él estaba en su departamento, específicamente en su cuarto acostado en su cama

- No puedo escoger a ninguno de los dos, sería una enorme herida , si escojo a uno- el empezó a llorar mientras recordaba la confesión de Alfred

Estaban solos ese día Alfred y el, hablando de "extraterrestres y hadas" cuando de repente su amigo americano le agarra su mano

- Alfred ¿Qué pasa?- lo mira con algo de ternura pero estaba algo confundido por que le agarro la mano

- Arthur, sabes hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo…- estaba serio pero con un leve rubor

- Dime – le dice con una voz dulce

Obvio para Alfred la voz de Arthur era una voz demasiado angelical que lo hacía tiritar

- Arthur, te amo ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- se veía bastante rojo aunque se notaba un aire de serio en ese momento

- Alfred yo…- fue interrumpido por el menor cuando le puso un dedo en los labios del ingles

- Esperare tu respuesta- le besa su mejilla

- Te quiero Alfred pero- él abrazo su almohada y siguió llorando mientras recordaba la confesión de Scott

Scott lo había llevado a una cafetería, lo extraño de él, es que vestía ropa informal aunque se veía muy galán

- Gracias por invitarme- le sonríe dulcemente

- - de nada Little rabbit- le acaricio el cabello

El joven ingles se puso algo rojo por las caricias en su cabello rubio

- Dime ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- el empieza a tomar su earl gray

- Pues quería decírtelo de una manera más directa y sensata, Arthur te amo, ¿me permitirías ser tu pareja?- le mira seriamente y le besa la mano

- Scott…yo…- mientas trataba de decirle algo el joven escoses besa su dedo y con ese mismo lo pone en los labios del ingles

Arthur se ruborizo por el mismo "beso indirecto" que le dio el joven escoses que tenía en frente

- Esperare tu respuesta con ansias cute Little rabbit – le sonríe

- Te quiero Scott ¿Por qué tengo que escoger?- el de tanto llorar se durmió

En otra parte estaban Scott y Alfred mirándose con cierto "odio", por el amor que sentía al cierto joven ingles

- Scott, sé que somos amigos, pero yo seré quien se quede con Arthur porque lo amo – lo mira fijamente aunque se mostraba en su mirada cierta ira

- Esa era mi línea, Alfred – lo mira serio pero soltó una pequeña risa

Ellos se miraran con odio porque tenía que quitar a la "competencia" , para tener lo que deseaban ambos al ingles

- " no importa quien vas a elegir, te seguiré aun así amando , Arthur- pensaban eso ambos

Después de un rato de hablar un poco de cosas "normales, se fueron a respectivos apartamentos

Scott en su camino recordaba, cuando solamente eran Arthur y el, antes que el "intruso" entro a sus vidas

En tanto Alfred recordó cuando conoció a Arthur y de repente para el apareció el "sobrante"

Paso casi un mes de esas confesiones y sobre todo esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del amor de su vida incluso llegaban a pensamientos tales como

"quiero huir contigo donde nadie nos conoce"

"¿qué piensas cuando me miras así"

"¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en sonreír?"

"¿porque siento que te estas alejando más de mí? "

"deseo tenerte"

Pero el joven ingles no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, tenía otros como

"repito tanto lo que siento que se ha vuelto un cliché"

"agradezco conocer a ambos "

"no quiero terminar todo"

"I can't stop my love"

En la mente del escoses era otra cosa, eran cosas algo posesivas

"nunca debí hacer que se conocieran y empezara todo esto"

En la mente del joven americano había cosas similares a la del escoses

"quiero verte otra vez y alejarte de el"

Arthur no podía detener su amor, ni siquiera dormía por pensar en ello y su corazón se pintaba de decepción, hasta que el lapso del tiempo termino, era hora de darles una respuesta pero estando los tres

- I can't go back – el miraba su reloj pero tenía temor- mis pecados he de pagar por amarlos a ambos y sobre todo al desechar a uno

Ese dúo de amigos se miraba con odio y frustración y cuando ven a Arthur a acercarse, se dirigen a él, Scott le besa la mano y Alfred su mejilla y dejaron escapar unas palabras

- Choose me, please- ambos lo miraron con amor

El bajo su mirada un poco, pero no había vuelta atrás y los miro seriamente

- No importa a quien vas a elegir mi amado aunque yo quiero ser tu pareja- lo mira con una sonrisa

- Pero yo soy quien más te merece- lo mira con ternura pero en sus ojos se veía de duda

En los pensamientos de ambos ex-amigos, empezaron a sacar conclusiones o ideas

"no te vayas de mi lado, por favor y solo mírame"

"porque no eliges, lo escogerás a él o tal vez…"

Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por Arthur quien los miraba serio

- Yo escojo a….


End file.
